Taro's Death
by kyra235
Summary: Following the death of Ultraman Taro in the hands of Birdon. This is my takes on what his brothers, father and mother feeling when they thought that they had lose him. I'm sorry for my mistake because English is not my first language.
1. Introduction

_This is my first try on fanfiction. I remind you again, English is not my first language so please help me if I'm wrong. Enjoy!_

**NORMAL POV**

"Hmm?,"Zoffy typed something at the monitor. The monitor told him that one of the ultra warrior is in trouble.

"What is it Zoffy?," Zoffy turned around and he saw Ultra Father walked towards him. He turned back to the monitor and typed something.

"I don't know yet, Father. The monitor showed me one of our ultra warriors lifeforce is diminishing. I still searching for it. But the ultra warrior should have known to send us an ultra sign for help," Zoffy's fingers halt from typing. His eyes widen in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"What happened? I can hear your distress along the way," Ultraman joined in the conversation. He seemed surprise to see Zoffy shocked face and Ultra Father stilled form. He approached them and mirroring Zoffy's expression.

"TARO?!," Ultraman exclaimed. The monitor showed them Taro's Ultra Timer was blinking rapidly. Zoffy's composed himself before stood up and turned towards Ultra Father.

"Father, this action is unforgivable. As an ultra warrior and soon-to-be Ultra Brothers, Taro should know not to rely on others during battle. He need to depend on himself and himself only to defeat monsters. How many times did I have to tell him? As such, I'm going to Earth to see what's the problem and to straight him up. Are you alright with it, Father?," Zoffy ask. Ultra Father just nodded.

"I'll go with you," Ultraman started to follow Zoffy before Zoffy's motioned for him to stop.

"No. I need to talk to him alone. Don't interfere."

"But..."

"I know you will defend him no matter what. So I need you to stay here. You got me?," Zoffy commanded Ultraman. Reluctantly, Ultraman nodded. Zoffy opened a portal to Earth and stepped in.

"Father, are you alright?," Ultraman asked Ultra Father after he didn't responded to Zoffy's action. Slowly, Ultra Father turned to look towards Ultraman and sighed.

"I don't know what's bothering me. I can sense that something's wrong. Very wrong. I hope we will hear from Zoffy's soon."

**(A/N: So how it goes? Good or bad? Review please.)**

**Next is from Ultraman Zoffy POV.**


	2. Ultraman Zoffy POV

_Thank you everyone who had read my story. All of you really had brighten my day. Now for Chapter 2. Enjoy!_

**ULTRAMAN ZOFFY POV**

What's that kid doing? Why didn't he just listened to his elders? I can't understood his action. He should be able to defeat the monster. He should tried first, not asking for our helped when he thought he can't defeated it. When I see him, I will make him wish that he will never been born.

As soon as I entered the earth atmosphere, my heart felt hollow. The earth also eerily quiet for my tasted. It's like they mourning for something. But what?

I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. I descended slowly and carefully so that humans will not afraid of my presence. I used Ultra Eye to see the silhouette clearly. I gasped when I saw what was it actually. Laying above the collapsed building was Taro, Ultraman Taro, my otouto.

My knees buckled under me. I didn't believed this. No, this was not happening. Please told me this was just a dream. Someone please woke me up from this horrible dream. Please.

I cradled my little brother's head in my lap. I traced my fingers along his body. This was my fault. If only I just responded a bit earlier, if only I scared for his safety a bit, none of this would happen. I'm the cause for his pain, his misery, his death...

My fingers halted when I felt something was leaking from his side. I inspected it a little closer. My stomach churned when I could identified the leak. A stab wound?!

I examined his body thoroughly. I could make out 5 stab wound from my inspection. But the one that causing his system to shut down completely was the stab to the chest, closed enough to his heart, his ultra timer. He had a very painful death. I can see a path about a hundred metre from his first standing to his final breath. Knowing Taro, he might dragged himself from there to here. He was a very determined warrior. He's just like his father but different. He liked to rely more on his brothers during combat, maybe because he was their only little brother. I can't scolded Ultraman for spoiling Taro too much for I did that too. All of us did.

I still remembered the first time I laid my eyes on Ultra Father and Ultra Mother bundle of joy. At that time, I'm just a mere soldier. The first time I've been introduced to the Ultra Father, I was a little afraid of him. He was a very strict leader. "You don't see him unless you have very important matter to discuss with him," the other warriors told me. But who knew, underneath his strict attitude, laid his true colour. He was a very loving and caring husband, and he's expecting a child. 'A heir to his throne', they say.

When his wife delivered their child, all of the warriors were very happy. They shouted to inform all the residents of Land of Light that their leader had a heir at last. They said it's a boy. As a warrior under Ultra Father's commanded, I felt obliged to come and congrats both of them for their newborn child.

Ultra Father greeted me. We talked a bit about worked. After some time, I saw two young ultra got out from a room while holding a baby. The older one from the two making faces at the baby while the young one holding it very carefully and laughed a little. I watched them curiously.

"The younger one is Ultra Seven, my nephew while the older one is Ultraman, Seven's friend. Before this, Seven stayed with my family. After he got to Academy, he stayed at the hostel. But they always stop by to see Taro."

"Taro?" my face must be funny because Ultra Father laughed very hard when hearing I spoke that name. My face blushed a little and I mumbled a quiet sorry to him. But he just shrugged it off.

"That's the reaction I got when the ultras asked me what my son's name. You are not the first, so don't be sorry," he patted my shoulder.

"If I have the right to ask, why Taro? As far as I know, your name is Ultraman Ken while Ultra Mother's name is Ultrawoman Marie. Why don't you put a human American name just like the both of you? Why do you put Taro? Isn't Taro a typical human name for Japanese boy?"

"Yes, that's right. But while searching for my son's name, me and my wife stumbled a very interesting fact about name for Japanese culture."

"And that's is...?" I inquired.

"Superstitionist Japanese human loved the name of Taro. It had a very good meaning for them. They believed the people who carried the name of Taro was like a fairy. It's not as superior as they thought about their god but the fairy that brought happiness and hope for others. That's why I hope when Taro grow up, he will become a fairy, not for the humans only, but for all of us."

And that's Taro. He had grew up to become a fine kid. I always thought that Taro had some kind of spell under him because whenever I saw him, I can't said 'no' to whatever he asked me. Soon enough, I've been appointed as head chief of Ultra Garrison. That position required me to be very strict. Since that, I've never spent my time with Taro anymore. Taro always complaint to me about my behaviour but I couldn't took my job lightly.

When Taro fought with Alien Temperor, I just saw it from a distance. I heard he plead for help from us, all of the Ultra Brothers but I pushed him to fight alone. My brothers protested my action but I made it an order. I don't know what's gotten into me but I sent him a mental voice for him to fight without our help. When he lose it at last, all of us joined the fight. I can saw he's relieved to see us but deep in his heart, he's broken for what I did to him.

After the battle, Taro came to see me. He demanded my explanation for my lack of concerned for him. Angrily, I told him he needed to fight alone because not all of us would be there to help him all the time. Coldly, I told him he was no use as an Ultra Warrior if he's always relied on his brothers for battle. I also told him that he's useless to all of us. I could see a flash of pain flickered on his face but he composed himself afterwards. He stated to me that he would never asked my help anymore.

So that's why he didn't sent any Ultra Sign to us. He didn't wanted our help. He believed we would never helped him. This was my fault. Please woke up just to ease my guilt. Taro, my little brother. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Forgave me.

_'Stop with this nonsense, nii-san!'_

I turned around sharply when I heard that voice. Impossible. Am I losing my mind? Just now, I heard Taro called my name. I turned back to face Taro's corpse. What do you want me to do, Taro?

_'Stop being sorry for yourself. Get up and kick Birdon ass for me, will you?'_

Crazy or not, the voice in my head gave me some sort of motivation. I didn't care if that just a figmented of my imagination. I put both of his hand on his chest. I knew I needed to deliver this horrible news to our parents and brothers. I'm prepared to send his corpse to Land of Light. I rose up slowly and made a call to Father and my brothers.

Birdon, you just wait. No one can hurt my brothers, or kill them without repercussion. You will pay for this.

"This is Zoffy. I have a bad news. Taro's died."

**(A/N: So, what do you think about Chapter Two? Is it good? Or is it bad? Anyways, I really hope you will review my story.)**

For reference: otouto-little brother, nii-san-big brother

Next will be Ultraman POV


	3. Ultraman POV

_I really want to thank all of my readers who read my story. To daffa, thank you very much for your reviews. I really appreciated it. To my brother, Haziq thank you very much for supporting me and giving me some idea for this story. Thanks a lot, bro! Now, let's move to Chapter 3._

**ULTRAMAN POV**

_"This is Zoffy. I have a bad news. Taro's died."_

I stopped pacing around. Did my ear deceived me? Did I really heard that my little brother's dead?

_"Taro's body have been sent to morgue. Father, I need to ask you a favour . Can you please tell Mother about this? I don't think I'm strong enough to tell her about this."_

I could heard Zoffy nii-san voice was bleak and full of despair. My mind couldn't comprehended that statement. Dead? Otouto dead?

_"Father, are you there?"_

I glanced towards Father. He seem rooted to his place. I didn't knew if he heard nii-san calling him. I made my way to shook him out of his stupor.

"Yes, I heard you. I'm going to tell her now. Zoffy, I'm ordering you to return to the Land of Light immediately."

_"No."_

I'm shocked beyond anything. Did my obedient nii-san objected Father's order just now? Wow, this was really something.

_"I need to find Birdon. He just ate Kemujira. I believe he must be hungry. I need to find him before anyone become his next kill. Please allow me to do this, Father."_

"I'll go with you," I volunteered quickly.

_"Don't. I need you there to be the pillar of our brothers. They must be grieving in their own way right now. Comfort them."_

"I see your point. Alright if you say so," I agreed after thought for some time.

_"Father? Can I?"_

"Alright. Please be careful. I don't want another one of my son to die again."

I heard a long paused.

_"Understood, Father."_

And then the connection was lost. I studied Father's face carefully. I knew he's hurting too much but he didn't wanted to show his emotion in front of us. I approached him slowly and tried to speak to him.

"Father..."

"Utraman, I need you to go to the morgue now. I believe your brothers have arrive there. Assist your brothers. I will tell your mother alone," and then he walked away from there. I sighed and walked slowly to the morgue. There was someone that I knew I needed to comfort.

On my way, I remembered Taro as a child. He was very persistent. He never gave up on pursuing his dream. He trained very hard every day just so he could became like his father. Although he always showed us his happy-go-lucky behaviour but I knew he was very lonely inside.

Taro never had a friend in his childhood days. Wherever he went, all the other ultras will avoided him completely. He didn't understood it at first but as time passed, he discovered it himself. They avoided him because he is the son of the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison. He didn't needed royal blood in his body for the others to obey him. He always pretended to us that he went to play with the other ultras kid.

I knew the secret but I never did anything. Everytime I saw him lying to our parents, I followed him to his training ground. I saw him trained alone. His face showed determination to fight. That's why when he grew up, he didn't knew how to make friends with other ultras. His only friends is us, Ultra Brothers.

As a much older brothers after Zoffy nii-san, I was always watching him to help him if he was in trouble. When I got the noticed that he requested our help to fight Alien Temperor, I'm dying to help him. But what can I did when Zoffy nii-san objected his requested? I just saw him fought a fruitless battle. When he lose that battle, I had been given permission to save Taro. I unleashed my rage to Temperor. How dare he hurt my baby brother. I won't let him go without repercussion.

I had arrived at the morgue. Without my ultra eye, I can determined who had arrived first before me. I got in very quietly and approached the crying ultra. I put my hand on his shoulder and called the ultra's name.

"Seven."

**So what do you think about Chapter 3? Good or bad? Don't worry readers, I will update this story as soon as possible.**

The next chapter will be from Ultra Seven POV.


	4. Ultra Seven POV

_It's been three days since I last updated and wow! Six reviews already?! I can't believe it! Thank you everyone who supported me and this story. Now, as to not disappoint you guys, I represent you Chapter 4. Enjoy!_

**ULTRA SEVEN POV**

_"This is Zoffy. I have a bad news. Taro's died."_

"KLANG!"

I released my hold on my Eye Slugger. I'm not hearing the next word Zoffy nii-san told us. My body felt numb. I tried to walk away from the training ground but it seems that my leg wouldn't cooperate.

"Walk! Just walk, damn it!," I cursed at my inability to control my body. With some effort, I managed to make a step forward before I dashed towards the morgue. I needed to see the corpse myself in order to believed it. 'The corpse'. I grimaced at the word.

I couldn't spotted anyone near the morgue so I assumed that I was the first to arrive. I entered the morgue and the sighted that greeted me shocked me entirely.

There, laying on the berth was my little mischief, little Taro. I made my way very slowly to him. When he was clear to my sight, I collapsed beside him. I didn't believed my eyes. Was this real?

Numbly, I stared at the long gashes and scar at his body. Impossible. Taro was a skilled warrior. Eventhough he liked to depend more on his brothers during battle, but he would never let anyone, monsters or aliens to hurt him this badly. Something must had happened during his fought.

I tried to reach him with a shaky hands but the action only triggered a bad memory from my past. Once, I was a warrior that had been assigned to protect Earth, just like Taro. I returned to the Land of Light after the time of my service had finished. I was very devastated. Not because I couldn't fought at the earth again but merely because I didn't had a chance to say goodbye to my human comrades before I left.

The first third month after my returned to my home planet, I was very grouchy. Everything was very wrong from my perspective. I had became a short tempered ultra at the moment. I blamed everyone for my returned. Most of all, I blamed Taro.

If not for Taro's presence, I would never be called back to the Land of Light. The reasoned for it was someone need to keep an eye on the son of the most 'glorious' leader. At that time, I really despised him. From thousand of ultra warrior that had been presented during that crisis, why I'm the 'lucky' warrior that had to babysit him?

I tried to be as gentle as possible when we together. The truth was, I hated him. I hated for his carefree attitude, like he didn't cared about anything in this world. On the anniversary of my departure from Earth, I tried to memorize anything about my earth friends. Unluckily, Taro was there. He asked me about my adventure and my techniques. He really annoyed me. Angrily, I snapped at him. I told him to get lost and mind his own business. I saw a flash of hurt across his feature. That's when I remembered that I had lost my temper not to an ordinary ultra but to my baby brother.

He told me that he's sorry to interrupt me. He promised that he would never bothered me anymore. Then he just ran away. Shockingly, I tried to go after him and told him that I'm sorry. But, Ultraman nii-san stopped me. He advised me to let Taro's out to cool down first. He asked me to vent out some steamed in order for me to think clearly. I agreed.

Ever since, Taro had been a quiet ultra whenever I'm around. I knew that he didn't want to upset me more. I tried to tell him that I'm sorry for what I've done but before I could started the conversation, he would ran away from me. The first time he never ran away from me was when I helped him to transported the tortoise family to galaxy. He seem shocked to see me at first but I'm glad when he responded to what I said. It was a good start for me.

"Why is this ever happening, little brother? Is this my punishment for what I've done to you at the past? Why is the fate so damn cruel? It's not fair. Why do you have to leave us? WHY!?," I screamed at the top of my lung. I sobbed a tearless sobbed. I didn't cared if the others heard me or saw me. My pride and dignity was nothing compared to this. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Seven."

I raised my head and saw Ultraman nii-san standing above me. Without saying anything, I got up and hug him tightly. He's stroking my back while murmuring comfort word.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything will be alright. Don't worry. I'm here. I'll never leave you. Shh, don't cry."

"Ta...ro...," I choked on my sob. I couldn't said more.

"I know. But he will be very sad if he see you like this."

_'Yeah! Ultraman nii-san damn right. Stop crying, Seven nii-san.'_

"Taro?," I asked to the air. Ultraman nii-san heard what I was saying but he wrongly interpreted the meaning of it.

"He will always be in our heart. He never died. The memory of him and us will always live in our mind. We will never forget him."

I tuned out what nii-san was saying and strained my ear to hear that voice again. Impossible. If I was hearing it, surely nii-san heard that too. I waited a while but nothing. I slumped my shoulder in defeated.

_'What? The fearless Seven is giving up? Please. You are much more tougher than this. Stand up and stand proud just like nii-san tachi.'_

I smiled. If that was his spirit, I would welcomed it. I straightened myself and turned to face Ultraman nii-san.

"Nii-san, thank you. I feel better now. You're right. He never died, he always live in our memory and our heart," I saw nii-san smiled to me. We heard a thud and turned around to the door. We saw someone leaned weakly at the door and almost collapsed. We rushed to help him.

"No...," we heard him muttered that word.

**So, that's Chapter 4. How is it going guys. For record, I had already completed this story but I was not yet finished editing it. Five more chapter so please wait patiently.**

**Chapter 5 will be from Ultraman Jack POV.**


	5. Ultraman Jack POV

_I can't wait to post every chapter so I present you with Chapter 5. Enjoy!_

**ULTRAMAN JACK**

_'This is Zoffy. I have a bad news. Taro's died.'_

I dropped the book that I had been reading and dashed towards the exit of my office. All the ultras at the corridor evaded me while giving me confused look. I knew they didn't knew about the news yet. The image in front of me blurred while I was speeding towards the morgue. I didn't had time to open the door properly as I kicked it with enough forced as to not damaged it. My older brothers turned to me simultaneously. I didn't saw them as my eyes only focused at the body on the berth. I almost fell to my knees if not for my nii-san tachi to catch me.

"No...," I muttered. 'No, no, no' . I tried to make it a mantra in my mind. Nii-san tachi held me tightly. Slowly, I got up and with their helped, I managed to move towards his corpse. They didn't said anything, just held me so that I would not fell again. I was very grateful for it because I didn't knew how much longer my body could stand.

I looked into his dead eyes and burned body. I tried to speak to nii-san tachi but my voiced failed me. After several attempted, I managed to spoke a word.

"How?"

"It's Birdon. I don't know what happen. His lifeforce suddenly appeared at the monitor," Ultraman nii-san told us. From Seven nii-san shocked face, I knew instantaneously that he didn't knew about that piece of information yet. I studied his body and asked one very hard question for me.

"Is it a painful death?"

Ultraman nii-san kept quiet. I didn't needed to see his face to know what my answer was. I caressed Taro's face tenderly. Suddenly, I remembered the prank that I played on him when he was still a rookie. I laughed a little.

"What's funny?," I heard Seven nii-san asked me. I just shook my head to control my laugh. From the corner of my eyes, I could saw Seven nii-san glanced towards Ultraman nii-san worriedly.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not crazy," I paused a bit before continued my laughed. "At least not yet," I tried to speak in muffled voice.

"So, care to share with us what's make you laugh like a maniac?," Ultraman nii-san took turned to ask me.

"Hey, remember the time that I played a prank on Taro?," I could saw their lost face before I gave them a hint. "The deflated prank," that's gave it all. Seven nii-san tried to hold his own laughed while Ultraman nii-san cracked a smile.

"Everytime I remembered that prank, I can't stop laughing at all. Whose idea is it to prank him?," I asked them while trying to contain my laughed. I saw Seven nii-san pointed his finger towards Ultraman nii-san. Ultraman nii-san just shrugged his shoulder innocently.

"Hey, I'm just learning it from Zoffy nii-san. Don't blame me, okay."

"I can't forget his horror face when I got killed when fighting monsters. His expression was priceless, especially when I got deflated by the monsters. Well, he's still a naive after all. Barely out of childhood. Guess he's the youngest assigned Ultra to station on earth after all," I said. They just nodded. We seemed lost in thought when suddenly Seven nii-san turned his attention towards me.

"You're alright now, Jack?"

"I will be. After all, what's the point to weep around? We still have a duty to perform. We need to continue protecting the galaxy. It's what he will want us to do," I looked at the sky and smiled. "He must want us to stand up and stand proud, right?," I was oblivious to Seven nii-san shocked face.

_'Hell, yeah!_'

"Even in death, he will always cursing around us. That kid was a pain in the ass. It's your fault that he found out all the cursing word was interesting, Seven nii-san," Seven nii-san just smiled and laughed a little. I was not surprised to hear Taro's voice now. As a talented and skilled warrior, he couldn't shocked me anymore with his ability.

"My son...," I turned around.

**That's Chapter Five. Hope you enjoy it.  
**  
**Coming up next will be a chapter from Ultra Father POV.**


	6. Ultra Father POV

**ULTRA FATHER**

_"This is Zoffy. I have a bad news. Taro's died."_

It seems that the next word Zoffy told me was a jumbled. I didn't seem to understand it. My mind only tried to understand the fact that he gave us just now. My son dead?

_"Father, are you there?_

I snapped out of my reverie. Ultraman looked at me expectantly. What did he just said? About telling my wife about Taro? I hope I gave Zoffy the right answer. We communicated a little and I was ordering Zoffy to return home. He refused but I didn't cared less. My mind only wrapped about that fact. After I told Ultraman to go straight to the morgue, I walked slowly to my quarters. I knew my wife would be at our quarters and waited for Taro to call her. Right now, I still didn't knew the gentle way to tell her. My mind drifted to the day that she told me about her pregnancy.

I rushed to our quarters when I got an urgent message from Marie. She told me that she had an important news to tell me and it can't be told using telepathy. On my way, my mind played about a thousand possibility news that she wanted to tell me. Never crossed my mind that the news was about my next heir.

When I arrived, she was sitting on a berth, waiting for me. Without delayed, I held her close to me, afraid of the news. She just chuckled about my nervousness. She took my hand and brought it to her flat stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?," I asked her frantically. She just nodded while smiled to me. I brought my hand to my communication item, intended to call a healer. She grabbed it quickly. I touched her cheek so that she would look into my eyes.

"Who done it to you? Tell me or I'll get a surveillance team to check it for me," I told her coldly. She just shook her head while still smiling. Frustrated, I got up from the berth and made my way to the exit. But her next word made me stopped dead in my track.

"You did it to me, Ken. Do you forgot about it?," I rushed back and knelt in front of her. I put my hands on her knees and looked her directly into her eyes.

"What have I done to you, Marie? I don't recalled hurting you in any way possible."

"You made me pregnant with your child."

My world spinning wildly in front of my eyes as I stuttered, "Wh..hat?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she told me happily.

And that's the beginning of my journey to become a father. A real father to my own child. Before this, I've adopted a few unlucky children whose their parents had been perished during battle. Seven is my nephew, so he doesn't count as my adopted son. Not long after that, I adopted Ace for his parents died when he's still a kid. But the feeling of raising other child was not the same with your own flesh and blood.

As a kid, Taro was a very curious one. Almost everyday, he had a new question to ask me. And as a loving father, I would answered his questions patiently. I was very proud of my son. Not only he strive hard to become a powerful ultra but he never stop practicing to horn his skill so that he would be, if not as good as his nii-san tachi but almost good.

The memory of us together made me stop on my way. I turned around and made sure that no one was behind me or followed me. I put my hand on the nearest wall. The feeling of loosing my son came crashing down on me as I slumped forward. I rested my head on the wall and slowly, I weeped for the loss.

"Why, Taro? Why do you have to leave us? I can't bear losing you right now. How am I suppose to tell your mother about it? Don't you feel sorry for us?"

_'Father, here!'_

I snapped my head to the front. That voice! Impossible! I got up quickly and turned around before I gasped.

Running in front of me was Taro, a smaller version of Taro. I couldn't took my eyes from the sight. Was this a dream?

_'Catch me if you can, Father!'_

I saw him running happily with a smile plastered on his face. Following behind him was...me? I widened my eyes in shocked. Wait a second. This event, where did I saw it before?

_'Wait, Taro. Don't you want to see your present?'_

Present? Yes, I remembered! This was when we celebrated his 10th birthday. He was very happy because I had take a day leave just to celebrate with him. I watched the event unfolded slowly before my eyes.

_'The present for a birthday boy is...a hug from his father!_

I saw my past life caught Taro swiftly and held him closed at my chest. At first, Taro squirmed at the touch before he settled himself and hugged me too. I chuckled weakly when I saw the memory.

_'So, what is your wish for your tenth birthday, son?'_

'I want to be as strong as you and nii-san tachi so that I can protect and defend everyone from monsters and aliens. One day, I will be the strongest ultra in the universe!'

I choked on a tearless sob. Relishing the memory made me realised something. This was what he wanted. To fall while defending something precious to him. To die as a hero. I got up with a new spirit.

"Thank you Taro for reminding me. Always remember that I love you son, no matter where you are right now," I spoke to the blowing wind.

_'Love you too, Father'_

I smiled. Knowing that he would always supported me with what I did, I entered my quarters and prepared to tell the most precious ultra in my life about this devastating news.

**There you go. The next chapter will be from Ultra Mother POV.**


	7. Ultra Mother POV

**ULTRA MOTHER**

_PRANG!_

I rushed to our living room to see what was that noise. In front of me, a crystal ball had broken, Taro's toy from his childhood. I knelt down and picked up the pieces. I didn't knew why but suddenly I had a bad feeling about it. I tried to contact Taro but no one's answering.

I turned around when I heard the door to the quarters had been opened from the outside. I saw Ken's solemn face looked at me then to the broken crystal ball in my hand. He walked slowly and took his place beside me.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"This crystal ball had been broken. What a waste. I really love it," I frowned when I didn't heard any comment from Ken. I turned around to face him but he's just bowed his head. I put my hand on his cheek and looked at him lovingly. He seemed to stare anyway but my eyes. I instantaneously knew this reaction. He only did this when he's anxious...or guilty.

"What's the problem? You know you can share with me, right?," I coaxed him. He just exhaled the breath that he seemed to be holding on. He took my hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"I have a bad news about Taro. He's...he's dead," my hands fell limply to my side. I tried to laugh at his explanation.

"You're joking, right? I know you want to shock me. Actually Taro is hiding behind that door, ready to burst into it with his goofy smile, right?," Ken kept his mouth shut. I got up and made my way to the door but Ken held my wrist tightly. I slumped weakly to the floor. Luckily, Ken was there to catch me.

"No, no, no. You're lying," I wailed.

"I'm sorry. But this is true. His corpse had been sent back to the morgue. Our sons are there to guard his corpse. You know how they tend to protect Taro even he's died," Ken tried to make me laughed but his effort was fruitless. I'm already in my own world and his word was an echo to my mind. I didn't knew what he was saying next but suddenly I had been pulled upward to my feet. He wrapped his hand on my shoulder. Numbly, I followed him as he guided me towards the morgue.

Along the way, I tried to remember everything about Taro. His smile, his jovial feature and his mischievous grin. I choked on a tearless sob. Ken rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I still remembered how he complained to me about the lacked of time Ken spent with him. Taro rant and rant all day. I just smiled and giggled at his funny expression. After some time, he quieted down because he knew that all of his ranting was useless. I told Ken about it and guiltily, he agreed to take a leave just to spent a day with Taro. Lucky for us, he took a day off on Taro's birthday.

I smiled at the memory of Taro's jumping and dancing happily when he heard about the news. He smiled and thanks us a lot for our sacrificed for him. I still hung the photo that we snapped together. I inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm my raging emotion. I needed to keep my emotion in check. For my other sons and for Ken.

I glanced towards Ken and saw him walking stiffly with a cold expression on his face. I knew that right now I needed to be strong and lend some of my strength to him. I took his hand on mine and tightened my grip around his. Startled, he looked down towards me. I just gave him a small smile and he smile back. 'Be strong!' I chastised to myself.

_'Take care of Father. He's our pillar. Love you, Mother'_

I gasped. I didn't knew if the voice was reality or fantasy. But I'm not sure why I felt relieved to hear that voice. I didn't care if the others thought I was insane as long as I could heard it.

We're almost to the morgue. I inhaled deeply to prepare myself for what I would be facing next. Together, we entered the morgue. My eyes only set on the body that had been laying on the berth although three of my sons were there, murmuring softly between them. I choked.

"My son...," Ken tightened his grip on me when he saw that I was about to fall down. We made our way to his corpse.

"Father, Mother," our sons greeted us with a solemn face. They backed away to give us some privacy. The sight of his corpse nearly made me hysterics. There were gashes and burned along his body. If he was not died, surely I could patched him right away. And if not for the fact that this was his corpse with no spirit at all, I would be assuming that he was deeply sleeping.

"Where's Ace?," Ken broke my musing. I looked up to them expectantly. They glanced among themselves with a shocked expression painted on their face. Before any of them had time to respond, an anguish cried made us turned around to see the subject of our conversation appeared in front of the door.

"Otouto!," he cried.

**The next chapter will be from Ultraman Ace POV. **


	8. Ultraman Ace

**ULTRAMAN ACE**

_'This is Zoffy. I have a bad news. Taro's died'_

I halted on my next attacked. My sudden action made the monster startled and then attacked me when he saw I'm not responding at all. I recovered and attacked him with Specium Ray to end the battle quickly. I tried to contact Zoffy nii-san but he's not answering. I tried to contact the others too but the result was still the same. I panicked a while before the realization hit me. I'm at the stranded planet, battling the monster that threatened the galaxy.

"Damn!," I cursed under my breath. In a blinked of an eye, I fly to the Land of Light. Along the way, I tried to calm myself.

"Calm, Ace. Keep your calm facade. There's no way Taro's died. He is a strong warrior. He had been destined to surpass Father one day. This is just a joke. Zoffy nii-san had pissed with my playful attitude towards monster. He just want me to get back to the Land of Light immediately. That's why he pull that joke to me. For all I know, all of them are at the headquarters, laughing at my idiotic outburst. Yeah, this is just a joke," I chuckled but fail miserably.

I fly across a rocky planet. Instantaneously, I remembered that it was a planet Taro and I used for our sparring. Above it, I could saw that there was no change at all at the planet. I chuckled when I spotted a huge dents at the rocks. I let my mind wandered at the cause of it.

"Nii-san, nii-san!," I turned around when I heard Taro's calling for me. I waited patiently for him to arrive to me.

"Woah! Relax Taro. Calm down," I told him when he tried to speak while panting for breath.

"Sor...sorry...nii-san," he chuckled while scratching the back of his head. He only did this when he felt ashamed or guilty. I chuckled at his childish behaviour.

"What do you want to tell me?," I asked when he had calm down.

"I know a technique to jump highly at the sky."

I frowned. "We have our flying abilities. Why do we need to jump? What advantage it will give us?"

"No, no, no," he shook his head. "The jumping will give us an element of surprise. We just need to focus our power at our foot," he told me excitedly.

"Nonsense." I dismissed his idea. "It will never work. We need to focus on channeling our power for attacking the monster. Focusing the power at the foot means that we need a lot of time. Our response will be slow too."

"But...," he tried to object but I cut him.

"I'm very busy right now Taro. So, by all due respect please go butt someone else," I patted his head before continuing my strode. Before I reached five steps of my walk, I heard he shouted at me.

"You just see, nii-san! I will succeed! This technique will work one day!" I turned around but he had vanished before me. I just shook my head while muttered, "That kid."

I'm almost arrive to the Land of Light. But the memories still playing freely in my mind. I remembered to seek out his training place, to watch his hardship just to prove them to me. Until one day I decided to reveal myself.

"So this is where you train yourself, Taro?," I walked nonchalantly to his slumping figure. He looked startled at first but then settled himself comfortably by sitting down with his back against a large rock.

"What are you doing here, nii-san?," he asked between uneven breath.

"Just want to visit you. Is it wrong, my beloved brother?," I sat down impassively beside him.

He stole a glance towards me before got up with a slight difficulty. I just followed his move with my eyes until he stopped not too far away with much larger rocks. I looked curiously when he bow slightly before jumping with an impressing speed and doing some impressive backflip. But before all the moves had been done, he crashed himself to the ground. I winced at the impact. It must be pretty hurt when he woke up the next morning.

"I told you so," I shook my head when I saw his stubbornness.

"You know what, nii-san?," he asked while struggled to sit down. I raised my eyebrows curiously at him. "There's a twin words for 'I told you so' actually".

" And that's is...?" I inquired.

"Shut the hell up," we both burst out laughing hearing his exclamation. Taro always knew how to diffuse a tensed situation with his cheerful attitude. I saw him tried to get up again only to fall down with a hissed of pain while gripping his right leg. I got up and took his left hand and put it across my shoulder. He gave me I-don't-need-your-help look but I just shrugged it off.

"Come on. Let me help you. What is my function here anyways?"

"But my training is not finish yet," Taro objected.

"Why don't we call it a day? You are exhausted, Taro. You can continue your training later after you heal. Okay?," he grumbled incoherently while I just chuckled hearing his antics. I fly away while supporting him.

"Hey, nii-san. Thank you...for everything."

I almost arrived at the Land of Light. I could felt the atmosphere around me. It felt hollow. I rethink about what Zoffy nii-san told us. He knew better than to play around with death. When I arrived at the headquarters, no one's there. I ran to the morgue.

"Stubborn kid. Don't you dare to die on us," I muttered in a brink of tears.

_'That's my finest trait.'_

I halted a while before continued to run. I could saw everyone in the morgue. Mother sobbed over something while Father comforting her. Nii-san tachi stood not too far away with a solemn face. My stomach churned wildly when I could identified the corpse that had been laying on the berth.

"Otouto!" I wailed while dropping to one knee.

**This story is almost finish. Don't worry, I will update soon. The last chapter will be a Normal POV.**


	9. Normal POV

**NORMAL POV**

All of them looked to Ace. The Ultra Brothers comforted Ace while he wailed anguishly. Ultra Father and Ultra Mother looked hurtful at their son's outburst.

"Shh. Don't cry anymore. Taro will be very sad if you mourn for him. You know he doesn't like to be mourn," Ultraman murmured softly at his ear. They hugged each other to feel the other's burdened.

Ultra Mother snapped his head to Taro's corpse. Just now, she thought that she saw a flicker of light at Taro's Ultra Timer. She walked carefully to it. Ultra Father looked shocked at first. He followed her movement by his eyes before focusing to look at his son's with concerned.

Ultra Mother put her hand on Taro's Ultra Timer. She let her healing energy to flow over his body. Sbe gasped and pulled away her hand when his eyes glowed for a second.

"Everyone," every living being in the room turned their heads to look at the Ultra Mother questionable.

"He can be save," everyone rushed to her direction. She continued, "Look."

She put her hand on Taro's and they gasped when they saw his eyes glowed for a second. They smiled widely when they realised that Taro could be saved.

"I'll heal all his injuries then we will combine all of our power to revive him," they all nodded when they heard Ultra Mother's instruction. Ultra Mother started her healing ability on him. All of his injuries faded away until no traced of injuries had been inflicted on his body.

"Now, let's combine our power," all of them put their hands on Taro. His body glowed a bit and then his body had been engulfed in light. They took a step back and watched anxiously on the progressed. Slowly, his eyes snapped opened and looked at them curiously.

**That's the final chapter. I'm sorry but I can't think a better way to end it. I just hope you guys like it. Review please and tell me how good or bad it is.**

By the way, I had posted a new story. It is a crossover story about Ultraman and Criminal Minds (because I love both of the shows!). Spend your little time by reading it and review it please.


End file.
